


When I look into your eyes (I see your heart)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sebastian is in love with the array of colours in Kimi's eyes, and the emotions that go with them.





	When I look into your eyes (I see your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Ma dudes, I turned poetic for this xD  
> I don't know how or why, but it happened...
> 
> I have to say, Kimi has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, so I can only imagine I'm not the only one fangirling over them :3

Sebastian was in love with Kimi’s eyes. 

They weren’t the icy, empty blue everyone made them out to be, at least not all of the time, and Sebastian had put in the effort to learn the full array of colours, had gotten good at relating the colour of Kimi’s eyes to the Finn’s mood and had learned to recognise the slight shifts of colours is Kimi’s eyes.

Icy blue meant the Finn was shielding himself, guarding his emotions and feelings. Sebastian didn’t like the icy blue, it was so unlike the Finn he got to see in private.  
Icy blue meant tense Kimi during press conferences, holding up his Iceman persona and pretending to never smile, giving gruff answer and not letting anyone close. There had been a time when Sebastian had gotten the same look, but that was now how over. Still, seeing Icy blu made Sebastian feel awkward sometimes, reminding him of the time were they weren’t together yet, when Kimi hadn’t loved him.

A more gentle blue meant Kimi was relaxed, comfortable. Sebastian only saw it when it was the two of them, maybe sprawled on the couch, the Finn sleepy and cuddling close to him, resting his head on Seb’s lap as Sebastian gently massaged his head. Those moments were calm and comfortable, reminding Seb why he had fallen in love with the Finn in the first place. It was in those moments that Kimi’s true personality shone through. The Finn’s gentleness and overall Kimi-ness never failed to make his heart swell.

Dark blue was beautiful too. Dark blue was saved for those moments they were all tangled up together, breathless and gasping, Kimi holding him close, whispering to him in Finnish. The feeling of Kimi’s warm body against him grounded him, the sensations bordering at too much at times.  
Sebastian loved those moments, the intimacy and security of being so close to the man he loved. He trusted the Finn with his life, and it was in those moments that Kimi proved he’d be careful with it.

Blue-ish green was fun. It mean Kimi was in one of his more cheeky moods, teasing media and fellow drivers in such a way they didn’t notice until he was long gone already. Blue-ish green meant Kimi dragging him off after press obligations, pulling him into empty conference rooms while they giggled like children. He liked playful Kimi, drawing him in to soft, teasing kisses, smiling against Sebastian’s neck as he held the man close. 

The worst was the harsh blue when he had upset the Finn. It wasn’t quite the same as the guarded look, eyes even icier, but also more pained. Sebastian always felt like crying when he saw that colour. No matter how angry he was himself, he always felt tears come to his eyes.Because arsh blue meant fearing Kimi would have had enough, Harsh blue meant fearing Kimi would leave him behind.  
The memory of the harsh blue always lingered, even long after Kimi forgave him. Even after Kimi’s eyes had returned to a more gentle blue, all Seb could think of was that harsh blue colour of anger and betrayal, making him feel self-conscious and apprehensive.

 

“Sebastian..?” Kimi asked one night. They had just had a nasty fight about the Ferrari announcement, Sebastian angry with the way Kimi didn’t seem to care, and Kimi upset about the way Seb was telling him off about something he had no power over. 

Sebastian, as always, had been the one to burst out in tears, rushing away from the room and the harsh blue. Kimi had found him hours later, huddled on the floor of his own hotel room, eyes red and blotchy and too shaky to fight the Finn as Kimi pulled him into his arms.

Sebastian had hugged close, allowing the Finn to comfort him, but had refused to look him in the eye, afraid of what colour he would find there. 

Eventually, Kimi had lifted him up and moved over to the bed. Under the warm covers, and safely held in Kimi’s arms, Sebastian had relaxed, but not enough to properly look at the Finn.

“Seb…” Kimi tried again when Sebastian didn’t answer. Sebastian closed his eyes.

“Yeah…” he said hoarsely. Kimi tilted his chin up.

“Look at me.” he whispered, brushing their noses together. Sebastian hesitated, but then slowly opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Finding gentle blues gazing back at him.

“Why do you always avoid my eyes after a fight?” Kimi asked him softly. Sebastian sniffed in return.

“Your eyes… they’re so beautiful... but when you’re upset with me…” he shivered. “I hate that colour.” he admitted softly. 

Kimi sighed and kissed him tenderly.

“Seb, no matter how angry I am, I’ll always love you.” Kimi whispered as he pulled back. 

Sebastian looked into his eyes and knew Kimi wasn’t lying.

“I love you too.” he answered softly. “You and all the colours in your eyes.” he said, chuckling softly. Kimi blushed a little, unsure what to do with the remark, and Sebastian smiled at that. He snuggled a little closer to the Finn, resting his head over Kimi’s heart and Kimi sighed, brushing his lips over the top of Sebastian’s head.

“You’re a dork.” he told Seb, who huffed indignantly. “But you’re my dork.” Kimi added softly, his arms securely wrapped around the younger man. Sebastian now hummed contently, sighing as Kimi’s fingers carded through his hair.

He was in love with the colours of Kimi’s eyes, no matter how difficult seeing them could be, but most of all:

He was in love with Kimi Räikkönen.


End file.
